Kinda Sorta
by adorable baby dinosaur
Summary: Remus has an accident at the twin's shop and de-ages 20 years, making him 16. one-shot for now, i may make it longer eventually. WARNING this is a slash fic.don't like, don't read. for those who like R&R s'il vous plait


Remus woke up to a very white room. The hospital wing. Of course. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over from her office.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said as she started to run diagnostics. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well I was at the twins shop when a shelf started to fall, about to hit a little girl, so I pushed her away, then I got hit with everything and I blacked out."

"I see." She said. She started to look a little worried.

"What is it?" Remus asked in a tone of resignation.

"Well it would seem that all those pranks combined together would cause the receiver of the multiple ingredients to de-age. And as far as I can tell there's no way to reverse the affects. You'll have to start over now." She said, sounding her usual professional self, as if she saw this kind of thing every day.

"What?!" Remus squeaked out. He took a deep breath. "How old am I?" Remus said with his eyes closed.

"16. Albus already knows and he thinks it would be best if you stayed at Hogwarts so that you'll be able to do magic, because as a 16 year old you automatically have the trace on you. Though the headmaster said you don't have to attend class, that'd be rather pointless. You'll be sharing a dorm with the other 6th year boys."

Sharing a dorm with Harry isn't so bad, Remus thought. He just hoped his hormones weren't the same as when he was a teenager as well. That would be bad. Especially around the full moon. "OK, I guess I'll stay here for the remainder of the year."

"Good. Sirius already had a house elf bring your things over; I don't think Harry or his friends know yet. They should be in their last class by now." Remus merely nodded.

Sirius was probably having a good laugh right about now. He already knew that Remus' feelings for Harry were anything but platonic as he always claimed. Well thanks to his age there goes his main excuse for not trying to get with Harry. Although he didn't even know if Harry was gay, bi or straight.

Remus left the hospital wing and made his way to Gryffindor tower to the 6th year dorms to get settled. Dumbledore will probably make an announcement tonight. As he got to the portrait of the fat lady he realized he didn't have the password. Fortunately it seemed that class was over as he saw Harry, Ron and another boy make their way to the portrait.

"Maybe I should predict her death every class, see how she feels about that." Harry was saying.

"Aye, if you were to die every time she has predicted it, I'd be thinking you're immortal." That was the kid that Remus remembered teaching but couldn't remember the name of. Ron was laughing when he looked up and saw Remus.

"Forgot the password?" Harry looked up when Ron said this. He saw Remus and recognition immediately flashed across his face, followed by confusion.

"Moony?" Ron looked at Harry like he'd grown another head.

"Of course it's not Moony. Moony is a 36 year old man-" Ron started.

"Not anymore I'm not." Remus said.

"Uh, Moony? What happened?" Harry asked amusement in his eyes.

Remus sighed. "Let's go inside, I'll tell you there." Harry said the password (victorious) and they all climbed inside and sat by the fireplace. "Alright. Well- wait, where's Hermione?"

"Oh she's coming. She had ancient ruins and probably made a stop at the library." Ron said, rolling his eyes at the idea of doing more studying right after class. Just as he finished saying this Hermione climbed through the entrance.

"Sorry I'm late guys just had to pick up a few books from the library." The three boys smirked as she came in carrying 5 big books. Harry got up and took a few of the books from her arms.

"Let me help you with that, 'Mione." Harry brought the books to her favorite table by the fireplace.

"Thanks Harry." The movements were so automatic that Remus thought this must be a common routine.

"No problem. Before you dive into the work though, you may want to listen to Moony's story of how he became 16 again." Hermione looked up, shocked. Harry pointed to Remus and Remus waved when she saw him.

"Hello Hermione. I guess since we're all here, let's begin. I was looking around the twins shop when some kid toppled an entire shelf. All the products were going to hit a little girl so I pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately that caused me to get hit with all the products. Apparently those ingredients shouldn't be mixed together since it causes an irreversible de-aging. Since I'm 16 again I have the trace on me so Dumbledore thought it'd be a good idea for me to stay here, although I don't have to attend class." Ron mumbled something about him being a "lucky arse" Hermione hit Ron for the comment. Harry smiled at his to friends, and the other boy, who Remus still couldn't remember the name of, looked like he was concentrating on something.

Then it hit him. "You're professor Lupin, aren't you?"

Ron sniggered as Harry said, "Wow Seamus," That was the name! Remus thought. "That was pretty quick for you to figure something out. Record time, I believe." Everyone laughed at this.

"Oh ha bloody ha. You only recognized him because of your-" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth looking embarrassed that his secret (that wasn't so secret) was almost revealed. The other 3 kids smirked while Remus looked confused.

"Don't mind him." Harry said turning red. "It's nothing."

Remus decided to have fun. "Do you normally blush at nothing?" He asked smiling as Harry turned even redder.

"Don't worry mate." Ron said to counsel his friend. "He'll find out sooner or later." Harry groaned.

"Yeah, he might find out the same way we did." Seamus said when he finally moved Harry's hand from his mouth. Remus didn't know it was possible for someone who wasn't a Weasley to turn that color. He put a hand on his arm in mock concern

"Harry, I think you've been hanging around the Weasley's too much, you're turning the same shade of red." Harry stood up.

"I'm going to The Room. Don't wait up for me." Harry climbed out the entrance hole and started walking to the seventh floor corridor.

"Where's he going?" Remus asked.

"Room of Requirements. You should go see if he's ok. Probably doesn't want to talk to any of us now. You may find out what has him so flustered." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, mate. And if you miss dinner you can just sneak down to the kitchens." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever think without your stomach?" Seamus asked.

Hermione answered for him, "No he doesn't."

Remus left to find Harry and maybe, if he was so lucky find out what has him so hot and bothered. That brought a great image to Remus' head. _No don't think about that. Go talk to Harry._

Remus found a door where the wall was usually empty. He knocked and entered. What he saw made his jaw drop. There was Harry, shirtless with sweatpants riding low on his hip, beating on a punching bag. When his brain caught up to his body he snapped his jaw shut and had to take deep breath to try and control his anatomy that had a mind of its own at the moment. It didn't work.

He decided to make his presence known so he didn't have to watch those gorgeous muscles flex and relax. "Is this how you always work out your embarrassment?" He asked.

Harry turned around quickly, and then relaxed when he saw it was only Remus. "Hey, Moony. Yeah, training usually helps with most frustrating situations." Harry said. Harry looked like he was thinking for a moment and the scene changed. It was a living room much like the one at Grimmauld place but with a homier feel to it. Harry sat on one of the armchairs. Well sprawled over it was a more accurate description. He had on leg over the arm of the chair, one of his arms lying across the back of it. He looked quite comfortable and very sexy.

"So what has you so… flustered?" He wanted to say hot and bothered but didn't think he could do that without having his erection known.

"It's-it's nothing, really." Harry tried to say.

"Harry, last I checked, I wasn't born yesterday. You know you can tell me anything." Harry was silent for a minute before he started to speak.

"Seamus was talking about the fact that I'm kinda sorta…" Harry mumbled something that Remus, even with his sensitive hearing, couldn't hear.

"What was that Harry?" Remus asked.

"I said imkindasortainlovewithyou." Remus smiled, got up and kneeled in front of Harry. He spoke softly.

"Try that again in English." Remus knew he should just say that he understood, because he did, He just loved hearing him saying it.

Harry's face flushed furiously. "I'm in love with you." He looked down, not wanting to see the rejection that was sure to be there. Remus put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head up. Before Harry could say anything Remus kissed him soundly on the lips.

When he pulled back for air Remus said, "I'm kinda, sorta in love with you too."


End file.
